


Naked and Afraid

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Stay for the Sirens (Fanfiction)
Genre: AU prompt, F/M, Laundromat, alternate way they met, anyway, fic of a fic, i know nothing about borderlands, i'm just writing this based on my friend's fic, mystic hunter check her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fanfiction of a fanfiction.Based on the prompt 'I'm in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and I noticed when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck?' (found on pinterest)Anyway, this is an alternate (completely unrealistic) way as to how Rhys joined the Raiders and met CInder from the ficStay for the SirensbyMysticHunter. (Check it out! Read her story! It'll make this make much more sense!)





	Naked and Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHunter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stay for the Sirens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745931) by [MysticHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHunter/pseuds/MysticHunter). 



> Okay so I know nothing - NOTHING - about borderlands besides anything from Stay for the sirens. Like i said, this is a fic of a fic and so I'm basically writing as if sfts is canon or w/e. Also, cinder is an OC - not mine tho, MysticHunter's. (Again, check out her acc she is the queen of long fics)
> 
> Also, if this were to happen in mystic hunter's story it would NOT fit so it's completely unrealistic. Like the mood is way too happy for pandora or what i know of it and, a laundormat?? on pandora?? anyway. if someone is somehow reading this then enjoy. (and check out all my [harry potter fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoshairgel/works?fandom_id=136512) cause that's what I'm good at *wink* *wink*)

I’d been standing here for a while now. About – I checked my watch – 30 minutes. Well, my clothes should almost be done.  
  
The machine in the laundromat sung a quick tune indicating its completion. I walked over in just my undies (which were now on the second round of being inside-out – gee, I need to wash more) to take my clothes out and chuck them in the dryer.  
  
I peered at the washer next to mine and the time left on it. Five minutes. That girl should be back soon. I’d seen her just as I was inserting the coins into the machine. She was wearing a massive trench coat and a faded shirt – and pants, of course…unlike me. Her hair was a rich black; slightly tousled as if she’d been in a rush when she was getting ready. And then there were the scars; she was covered in little cuts and grazes wherever skin was visible. For a second I even swore I saw swirling tattoos and touched my arm instinctively.  
  
Sure, she was kinda strange, I guess, but I had seen worse – this is Pandora. I mean, I wasn’t even wearing anything so who was I to judge.  
  
I wish I could’ve left it at that. In fact, I could’ve if I’d just minded my own business but oh no, I just had to be a snoop and stare while she was unloading her bag of clothes.  
  
Blood. Not much of it. But it was there. At least half of the clothes she was putting in the machine had splotches of unmistakable red all over them. If it were only one or two it would’ve been fine – even would’ve made sense with all her cuts and bruises; she was a bit of a klutz. God I wish it were because she’s a klutz.  
  
Instead, I’d been sitting here the whole time – in my underwear just in case anybody had forgotten. I am suffering here, it is cold – trying to think of reasonable explanations for the blood.  
  
1\. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. I am EXPOSED in a laundromat with a murderer who could come back ANY SECOND to get her clothes. I should just leave. I am Naked and Afraid. I will DIE!  
  
2\. It was just that time of the month for her. I mean, it’s completely reasonable for a girl to bleed that much…right? And it was all over her clothes because…because she was a klutz! See, it all tied together. Not a murderer.  
  
3\. Ketchup. She must spend her free time competing in mass burger eating competitions and all the tomato sauce gets sprayed onto her shirt.  
  
4\. Paint…that looks like blood and nothing like paint…but is still paint nonetheless.  
  
5\. MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER! I’M GONNA DIE!  
  
I sat back down after turning the dryer on and tapped my foot nervously. One minute left. Hopefully she’d be late – extremely late – and wouldn’t come until my clothes were dry and I was outta here.  
  
My luck was not granted as the next second she entered through the door just as her machine started to sing, smiling at her accuracy and oh shit – that was a nice smile. (MURDERER!! Remember!!)  
  
I watched as she moved her wet clothes into a dryer and curiousity had a pleasant time munching on my insides. The blood was gone from her clothes but I couldn’t get the picture of it still on them out of my head. I knew by the time she’d come back for her washing I’d be long gone seeing as my dryer was ahead of hers.  
  
She started heading for the door and, in a moment of courage, I leaped up from my chair and blocked her path. The second she looked up (and up and up and up) at me, I felt my confidence drain. Despite being 10 skyscrapers taller than her, I still felt intimated by her raised eyebrow and hand on hip. How do you just ask someone about BLOOD on their clothes?!  
  
“I, uh, uhm, Hi.”  
  
The girl looked at me strangely and cocked her head to the side. If it weren’t for the circumstances I’d say it was cute. (It’s just period blood, she’s not a murderer. What are you? A character in some crappy fanfic? Don’t be ridiculous. Not. A. Murderer.) “I’m sorry, who are you?”  
  
I almost took a step back at the sound of her voice. God, that was a murderer voice if I’d ever heard one. Powerful but sweet; the perfect combination for a bringer of DEATH! I came back to my senses quickly and stared down at her. “I am Rhys and I have a question. For you. Well, obviously, because there’s no one else here but uhh I’ll shut up now.”  
  
“Okay, _Rhys_ , shoot.”  
  
Shoot. Like a gun. Used to kill people. Like a murderer woul- ENOUGH WITH THE MURDERER THING!  
  
“Okay, let me get right to the point, I saw blood on your clothes. I need to know why so I don’t fear that you’re about to kill me.”  
  
Her eyes widened slightly but returned to normal size fast enough for you to have to be watching her intently to notice. “I didn’t know anyone saw me when I was putting them in.”  
  
“Mate, I was in the room with you. I’m only wearing underwear and I’m like a hundred feet tall – how the hell did you not realise I was there?”  
  
“I was too occupied making sure I got them in the machine quickly and – wait why _are_ you only wearing underwear?”  
  
I blushed as she said that. Even though I was very knowledgeable of the fact I was wearing nothing but underwear in a laundromat – I WAS WEARING NOTHING BUT UNDERWEAR IN A LAUNDROMAT! The full reality of it finally hit me and only once I heard the girl let out a small giggle and immediately clamp her hand over her mouth, eyes wide, did I come back to Earth.  
  
She was blushing too now and somehow also glaring at nothing in particular at the same time as if being angry at herself for letting free a giggle. Oh, how scandalous. A giggle.  
  
Forgetting about her previous question that turned us both into tomatoes, I realised I didn’t know her name. “Wait, who are _you_ ”  
  
She recovered from her blush and looked back up (and up up). “Cinder. Not Cinderella. Call me Cinderella and I’ll eviscerate you.”  
  
“Oo big words. Scary.” Eviscerate me? EVISCERATE ME? What does that even mean?! Death is coming. I am already dead. She’s gonna kill me.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
I laughed awkwardly and made a final last-ditch attempt at gaining answers. “So, uh, the blood? Am I going to get an explanation or should I just grab my clothes and run?”  
  
The awkward laughter doubled with Cinder’s addition. Scratching the back of her neck, she looked around nervously to see if we were alone. With a positive answer, she leaned in close and whispered, “I _am_ a murderer…technically.”  
  
PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! (at the disco)  
  
“Let me explain!” She yelled hastily. I barely nodded and she continued. “I’m not a murderer as in, like, I murder for fun – not like the pyschos or whatever. I’m a murderer because I’ve killed people – but it’s for a good cause!” Cinder quickly added in the last bit as she undoubtedly saw the fear in my eyes double.  
  
After a few deep breaths, I slowly began to calm down. “So…you’re not going to kill me and you’re not ‘technically’ a murderer?”  
  
“Yes.” God, was I relieved. “Bit of a scaredy-cat and drama queen for someone of his height, gee” She mumbled afterwards.  
  
“I heard that!” Cinder smirked and went to sit on the seat next to where I previously was.  
  
I joined her and we sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
“So…this ‘good cause’ you were talking about, could you elaborate? Like is it a group/organization kind of thing as in, could I possibly join or…”  
  
I glanced to my left and saw a small smile on Cinders face. She seemed to be contemplating my words but nodded nonetheless. “You know what? You’re alright. Y’know the inn in town?” I nodded. “Meet me there tomorrow.” She scanned me up and down. “And wear clothes please.”  
  
I laughed at the same time my dryer finished it’s cycle. “Sure thing.”


End file.
